winxclubfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Kiruku McCoy-Fúrthér
Kiruku McCoy-Fúrthér is a character that has a major role in a fanfic made by a writer named "Kelly Sinaga", a writer who lives in Jakarta, under the handle name of "Mordecai Kelly." In the novel, she will just be an alter ego. Her name is derived from "Kiruku" which is the Japanese pronounciation for Kirk, "McCoy" is from a Star Trek character named Dr. Leonard "Bones" McCoy, and "Fúrthér" is the royal family that Mordecai Kelly attends in Ameba Pigg. Kiruku is her first name, McCoy is her middle name although it may seem like it is part of her last name, which is Fúrthér on it's own. She is one of the fanmade Vocaloid characters that is not based from Japanese heritage (she is Jewish-Ukrainian). Her purpose is primarily for story telling. She is known to celebrate both Hanukkah and Christmas. In the Winx fandom she is a Valkyrie Magia, a type of female Specialists Personality Kiruku is mostly described as the living "thinking girl", and blinks less frequently than most, resulting in creeping others out. Although she is anti-social, hates crowds, and prefers writing novels and drawing inanimate objects, animals, and sceneries and spends her time alone, drawing and writing, she is a playful individual and acts friendly to many people. She spends most the entire night composing songs with her violin, writing, watching sci-fi and comedy shows, and sometimes creating inventions. She sometimes has insomnia because of the PSAs she watched and sometimes wakes up late because of it. When she is with the other people she will never talk to them, unless for giving orders, and is fond of being quiet. However, she will talk only with others when it is one on one, or more when they're alone. Due to her belief of "radical honesty", she speaks with a good accent.. She sometimes show her violent side when using her electric guitar; when she plays death metal riffs. She has numerous fears and allergies. She is allergic to shrimp (like Mordecai Kelly in real life) and is creeped out by old, vintage PSAs. She enjoys a mad hybrid of various classical and futuristic, to modern style music; she loves a basic combination of classical instruments when playing electronica, techno, trance, synthpop, electropop, and indietronica with a number of classical instruments like violins and grand pianos; and gives it a prominent role at the same time. Her favorite composer and pianist is a Korean named Yiruma (stagename), and her favorite composition is River Flows in You. She also fangirls on Rancis Fluggerbutter from WIR. (Only as planned) Curiosities *'Favourite Food:' Pizza, ramen *'Favourite Drink: '''Earl Grey tea, green tea, cola, water, lime soda *'Favourite Colour:' See the infobox. *'Favourite Hobby:' Hunting witches down, killing antagonists, capturing witches, browsing the internet *'Favourite Pet:' Cat *'Ideal Boyfriend:None. *'Best Friends: '''Ariru, Stella Nox (not the Winx Stella, but an OC calles Stella Nox by The6thMessenger) *'Favourite Movies: Sci-fi, fantasy, action, horror, gore *'Loves:' Hunting witches down, newlywashed laundry, Indietronica, Dreampop, Synthpop, Electronica, European Trance, Metal, Pop Rock *'Hates:' Witches, bad people, antagonists that act like crap *'Favourite Shoes:' Sneakers, army-style boots *'Favourite Music:' Pop, rock, classical, jazz *'Favourite Spell:' N/A, she is not a magic user *'Favorite Quotes:' "Derp.", "NYEH." Seasons Runix Club Runix Club - Season 1 Coming soon... Runix Club - Season 2 Coming soon... Runix Club - Season 3 Coming soon... Runix Club - Season 4 Coming soon... Runix Club - Season 5 Coming soon... Runix Club - Season 6 Coming soon... Appearance Kiruku's skin tone is very pale; whiter than average Caucasian but not enough that she looks like she is "dead". She is a slim young girl, wearing knee-length hair that is colored jet black and two red streaks on her hair. Her eyes are midnight blue, further than Kaito's blue. She is 175 cm, taller than most Cloudtower witches or Alfea fairies. Her clothing is a dark black suit, a necktie with blue streaks, and a white long sleeved shirt. Another outfit that she also wears is a dark black mini-skirt, dark black ankle-high socks and ankle boots. Her headband is white with a red rose attached to a soft white mesh-like material commonly used for brides' headdresses. The text "BH1" is on her armband on her blazer. No one knows what the text on the armband means. Her outfit somewhat resembles Miku's "Saihate" costume. Civilian In all seasons of Runix Club she wears her usual clothes (see above). In Season one of Runix Club she wears a metal band T-shirt, a black leather jacket, black sneakers, and blue/black tartan pants. In S1 she carries a Nata, a Japanese billhook. In Season two of Runix Club she wears a black long coat, a white long-sleeve shirt, black pants, and black boots. More coming soon. Valkyrie Magia Form She wears the Sakurane uniform (looks like Cloudtower's uniform but it's midnight blue, grey, and black) Powers and Abilites She wields a Glock 17, a nata, and a plasma phaser. She has a special attack called the "Thoughtful Slaughter" and is performed by throwing both of her nata at the enemy. In Runix Club WARNING: Spoilers ahead! Please refrain from reading if you don't want to spoil the fun. In 110, Kiruku is actually Litvak's alter-ego. She works for Gray Eyes, a subsidiary of a few armies of the world. She tried to shoot Lucinda, but fails and runs away. Meanwhile, in Gray Eyes, she reports the Runix Club to Kn0wn, the supposed leader of Gray Eyes. Relationships Family Unknown Friends Rila Haru/AriruFúrthér Rila/Ariru is friends with Kiruku, and Rila is her first best friend. Stella Nox L. I. Stella Nox is also friends with Kiruku. They have the same hobbies. Gallery Coming soon Category:Female Characters Category:Specialists Category:Characters Category:Antagonists